Episode 225 (9th April 1987)
Plot Jan takes Den upstairs and tells him she only wants to be with him and does not want him to lie. Den tells her that it will not happen, so she tells him that if he does not move away with her, she will marry Dario and go to live in Italy with him. Den refuses to be blackmailed so she leaves him. Angie and Pat enjoy the trouble Den has gotten himself in to. Sharon sees Jan crying in her car and when she goes to see if she is okay she drives off. Den gets drunk and tells Pete that Jan turned out to be a tart like everyone else he has been with. Sue keeps Ali company during his night shift at Ozcabs but does not tell him about the lump on her breast. Den goes to Kathy and Pete's flat and spends the night there. Arthur makes breakfast for Martin; Lou is delighted to see Arthur improving and apologises to him for contributing to his depression. Lofty and Michelle agree to not let Sharon and Simon use their flat for sex, so Sharon tells Simon she will ask Kathy if they can use her flat. Colin gives Pauline the AIDS leaflet for Dot to read. Pauline gives it to Dot and she throws it in the bin, but Ethel takes it out again and keeps it on her. The pair meet Arthur in The Vic and he gives them their money back. Ethel hands Dot the AIDS leaflet once again and tells her she is not being a good Christian by singling Barry and Colin out. James tells Den that The Dagmar and his customer audience is different to his so they should not be in competition. Barry is fined £150 for the car crash and Colin is forced to lend him the money. Dot and Ethel's argument causes Ethel to walk out and cry. Debbie goes off of James and makes a comment to him when he sees her. She then sees Ethel visibly distressed and takes her for a chat to help calm her down. Simon learns that Sharon is planning to go on the pill and tells her that contraception should be down to him as he does not want her messing up her body. The Osmans enjoy a family party in the café. The phone rings and Ali answers it - it is the breast clinic phoning for Sue. She takes the phone off of Ali and confirms her appointment. He is left in shock. Kathy does not let Sharon and Simon have the flat to themselves. June Watkins visits Kathy and asks her if they can talk. Den asks Angie to help him get back on top of the books in The Vic, she laughs at him and refuses to help him. Ali promises to support Sue now he knows about the lump. June tells Kathy that the child she gave up for adoption has grown up and wants to meet her, but it is up to her as to whether they meet or not. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pat - Pam St. Clement *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mary - Linda Davidson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *June Watkins - Madeleine Blakeney *Jan - Jane How *Emine - Pelin Ahmet (Uncredited) *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) *Rayif - Billy Hassan (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I love you, but I won't let you destroy me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Den Watts: "What's with all the melodrama? You always know what I am. I've tried to make it work with you more than any other woman in my life because you've never pleaded and you've never whined and here you are beginning to sound like Angie." Jan Hammond: "I am not Angie! Don't make that mistake. I'd die rather than turn into a masochistic mess like her." Den Watts: "Well now we're getting hysterical what do you want?" Jan Hammond: "A proper life. With a man who wants to be with me, wake up in the same bed every morning and look at me without any need to lie." Den Watts: "You're living in cloud cuckoo land, that's your problem. Little tarts like that aren't important." Category:1987 episodes